


Vacation

by cubhyunjae



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Dongmyeong is trans, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Very fluffy, idk how to tag this, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: dongmyeong goes home with his brother for a vacation, leaving his six months roommate at home by himself for two weeks. keonhee, dongmyeong's roommate, and dongmyeong are not best friends but they're close enough to occasionally hug and cuddle while watching a movie. once dongmyeong returns from his vacation, he's tackled by keonhee and dongmyeong didn't realize they were that close and now dongmyeong feels all warm and fuzzy and maybe he wants to kiss keonhee and hold his hand.
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun, Ju Harin/Lee Giwook | Cya, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Juyeon (The Boyz), Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee/Son Dongmyeong, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Son Dongju | Xion/Lee Seoho/Adachi Yuto/Ko Shinwon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> here's the pronouns !!
> 
> dongmyeong (trans he/him)  
> keonhee (he/him)  
> yuto (dino/he)  
> shinwon (he/him)  
> hwanwoong (mer/he)  
> youngjo (vamp/he)  
> geonhak (he/they)  
> juyeon (mew/he)  
> seoho (he/they)  
> dongju (doll/he)  
> yonghoon (he/him)  
> hyungu (pup/he)  
> harin (he/him)  
> giwook (kit/he)

Dongmyeong was beyond ready to come home to his apartment. He had been on vacation with his twin brother for the past two weeks and he just wants to go home. He loves spending time with Dongju and their parents, but the constant questions about his transition and if he needs help with anything when it comes to hormones. He’s so incredibly thankful for the support from his family but he’s just tired of the constant bombardment and questions. His parents have been nothing but supportive when it came to Dongmyeong being trans and Dongju using neopronouns. Their parents are just sometimes over supportive. Dongmyeong understands why though. When Dongmyeong and Dongju came out to their more extended family, things weren’t taken so happily and understanding. Dongju and Dongmyeong immediately became the outcasts of the family along with their parents. Dongmyeong and Dongju are extremely lucky to have such supporting parents, Dongmyeong just wants to be able to do things on his own without his parents constantly trying to interfere and do it for him. Luckily this is his last day at his and Dongju’s parent’s house and he’s currently home alone, so Dongmyeong does the only thing he can think of. Video chat with his best friend Yuto. 

Dongmyeong grabs his laptop and opens up Discord before signing in and already seeing the slew of messages of Yuto asking where he’s at. Dongmyeong responds back with a few messages as he opens up a bag of chips. Yuto quickly texts back about missing Dongmyeong and wanting to see his face. Dongmyeong rolls his eyes and opens up their chat before calling him, Yuto’s face showing up almost instantly. 

“Myeongie! Hey! How are you? When are you coming home?” Yuto props dinoself up on dinos bed so that Dongmyeong can see dino better, “Shinwon bought you something.” 

“I thought I said no to buying me stuff!” Dongmyeong whines and fixes his septum piercing. 

“To be fair,” Shinwon’s voice comes from off screen which means he’s probably on Yuto’s floor grading homework, “You said if you were within a twenty mile radius and I’m pretty sure you’re a bit further than twenty miles,” Shinwon laughs softly as Dongmyeong grumbles. 

“He’s got a point Myeongie,” Yuto grins at Dongmyeong who rolls his eyes but nods, “You didn’t answer my question. When are you coming home?” 

“We’re taking a five a.m. train tomorrow to come home. Seoho is picking us up from the train and then they’re dropping me off before I have to witness them being gay as hell. I’m just excited to go home and just sit on my couch and finish the anime Keonhee and I are watching,” Dongmyeong sighs and messes with his nostril piercing, “Have you seen him at all?”

“Hey! They better be gay with Shinwon and me too. We miss our fourth boyfriend. And yeah! He was at the cafe a couple of days ago. He accidentally ordered your order along with his and he looked absolutely shocked that he had subconsciously ordered for you,” Yuto laughs softly and notices the light blush on Dongmyeong’s cheeks but refuses to say anything, “What have you been up to at home?” 

“Besides being constantly asked if I need help with anything? Not a whole lot. Dongju and I went to the mall and we got you guys some stuff. We want to have a movie night sometime soon so we can just all hang out and spend time together. I am taking like three to four business days where I do not do anything except sit in my apartment and probably watch hours of anime. Luckily I don’t go back to work until next week,” Dongmyeong sighs then screams when Shinwon appears out of nowhere, “GOOD GOD! A WARNING NEXT TIME SIR!”

“Warning. I appear out of thin air,” Shinwon lays down on the bed next to Yuto, “I’m sure the kids are excited for you to come back.” 

“I know the daycare will be too. They’ve been having to either double up shifts or bring in extra people. I’m excited to go back to work, but I need a cool down period from my parents before going back. How has work been for you Shinwon?” Dongmyeong clinks his tongue piercing against his vertical labret. 

“I have never wanted to throw a teenager more in my life. There’s this boy in my class, remember I teach music theory which is an elective, and he’s sitting there and complaining about what I’m teaching. HE SIGNED UP FOR THE CLASS!” Shinwon groans and lays his head on Yuto’s back, “I hate it here.” 

“On the plus side, I’m now co-owner of the cafe!” Yuto beams, Dongmyeong clapping excitedly, “I know!! Geonhak and I are finishing up the paperwork tomorrow! You should come over when you get here! You could surprise Keonhee with coffee?” Yuto winks at Dongmyeong who glares at dino, “What? It’s just a thought!” 

“I was going to do it anyways,” Dongmyeong sighs softly before looking over at the front door when it opens, “Hey Dongju. Hey mom. Hey dad. Yuto and Shinwon are on Skype,” Dongmyeong smiles as Dongju runs over and sits next to Dongmyeong. 

“Hi Dongju! What’s up?” Yuto smiles at Dongju who lays dolls head on Dongmyeong’s shoulder. 

“Nothing really. Ready to go home. I miss my boyfriends,” Dongju frowns as Dongmyeong plays with dolls hair, “Myeongie? Can we cuddle?” 

“Of course Juju,” Dongmyeong adjusts the laptop with a smile as Dongju cuddles further into Dongmyeong. 

“God I cannot wait to smooch you again,” Yuto pouts as dino looks over at Dongju who blushes a deep red, “What about this weekend for movie night? I know Shinwon and I will be free.” 

“I’m pretty sure everyone else is free this weekend too. Where would we have it at? My apartment’s big enough but I’d have to talk to Keonhee,” Dongmyeong shrugs and looks over at Dongju who nods dolls head, “My apartment it is then.” 

“Who are we inviting?” Shinwon bites Yuto’s shoulder, Yuto screeching and throwing Shinwon off of him, “I WAS JUST SHOWING YOU THAT I LOVED YOU!” 

“I’LL BITE YOU BACK BUT TEN TIMES HARDER MOTHER FUCKER!” Yuto screams out and punches Shinwon’s knee, Shinwon laughing and holding Yuto close. 

“Good to see that they’re still very much in love,” Dongmyeong’s mom grins as she and her husband walk to their room. 

“We should probably start packing and then eat,” Dongju frowns at Dongmyeong who nods, “We’ll see you tomorrow?” Dongju smiles at Yuto and Shinwon who both nod. 

Dongmyeong ends the call after they all say goodbye before he shuts the laptop off and closes the lid. Dongju and Dongmyeong walk to their room to start packing the stuff they bought along with the extra clothes that aren’t already in their suitcases. The whole packing process only takes the twins about forty minutes, Dongmyeong finishing before Dongju. Dongmyeong of course helps doll with packing, Dongju just clinging to Dongmyeong the whole time. Once the two were finished with packing they went downstairs to eat before getting ready for bed. Dongmyeong just knows that when he wakes up the next morning, he’s one step closer to face planting his own bed that smells of lavender and honey. He just hopes the night goes by quick. 

And it does. Quicker than Dongmyeong expects. One moment Dongmyeong is falling asleep while holding Dongju close and the next minute Dongmyeong is being shaken awake by his mom. Dongmyeong wakes Dongju up before they get their outfits on for the day, the pajamas they were wearing ending up in the dirty clothes that they would leave at their parents for the next time that they would visit. Dongmyeong and Dongju quickly gather up their phone chargers, phones, and headphones before they leave the house, their parents getting into the car after helping them with their suitcases. Dongmyeong leans against Dongju’s shoulder as their dad drives them to the train station. Dongmyeong yawns, Dongju grinning and poking Dongmyeong’s anti-brow when it moves from him yawning. Once at the train station, the twins get out of the car and grab their suitcases. They hug their parents with promises of visiting again soon and to call them when they get home. The twins hand their tickets over before getting on the train once they’re allowed to. The train ride is only two hours long, but it feels like forever to the twins. Dongmyeong looks out the window of the train and laughs when he sees Seoho swaying back and forth to keep himself warm. Dongmyeong points it out to Dongju who stifles dolls laughter when doll realizes there’s a sleeping child behind doll. Once the train stops and passengers are left off the train, Dongju and Dongmyeong get off, their suitcases in hand as they walk to Seoho. 

“Hi baby! I missed you so much!” Seoho pulls Dongju close into a hug, Dongju immediately hugging them back. 

“I missed you too my love,” Dongju leans up slightly to press a quick kiss to Seoho’s lips. 

“As cute as this is, I have a date with my pillow and to get Keonhee surprise coffee before he has to go to work,” Dongmyeong drags Seoho and Dongju to Seoho’s car. 

“Doesn’t he own the shop?” Seoho tilts their head as they open the trunk to their car, Dongmyeong and Dongju putting their suitcases in the trunk. 

“Well yeah. I don’t know if he has an appointment or not though. Can we just hurry please?” Dongmyeong yawns and gets in the backseat of the car as Dongju gets in the passenger seat while Seoho gets in the driver’s seat. 

Seoho listens as Dongju tells them all about what they did while on vacation, Dongmyeong texting Yuto quickly about him being on the way there. Dongmyeong looks up at the couple when he realizes that Seoho asked him a question. 

“What?” Dongmyeong looks back at his phone when he feels it vibrate, “I should probably see if Yuto or Shinwon will help me later,” he mumbles to himself. 

“I asked how your vacation went,” Seoho laughs softly as he drives to the cafe. 

“As well as it can go when my parents won’t stop making me feel like I can’t do this on my own,” Dongmyeong yawns and pushes his hair back, “Has anyone heard from Giwook?” 

“Kits phone got smashed while kit and Harin were doing very gay things. Kit’s supposed to be getting a new phone today,” Seoho smiles at Dongmyeong through the rearview mirror, Dongmyeong nodding and sighing, “You okay?”

“Yeah just miss kit. Haven’t seen him since his astrology class made them go fucking camping the weekend right before I left for vacation,” Dongmyeong glares out at the scenery, “I miss Harin and Hyungu too. Maybe even Yonghoon,” Dongmyeong rolls his eyes before unbuckling as soon as Seoho parks at the cafe. 

The three get out of the car before making their way inside the cafe, Dongju grinning at Geonhak and Juyeon when Dongju, Dongmyeong, and Seoho walk inside the cafe. 

“Yuto! There’s a customer!” Juyeon smiles and stifles mews laughter as mew hears Yuto groan. 

“You’re literally at the register Ju!” Yuto whines before turning, “How can I he-DONGMYEONG!” Yuto screams and jumps over the counter before scooping Dongmyeong up in a hug and spinning him around, “I MISSED YOU! I MISSED YOU!” 

“I missed you too baby!” Dongmyeong laughs and presses a quick kiss to Yuto’s lips, Yuto holding Dongmyeong close, “Where’s Wonnie?” 

“He had to go to work early,” Yuto frowns and sets Dongmyeong down before hugging Dongju and kissing doll gently, Seoho beaming at Yuto before pecking his lips, “We can come over after he gets off if that’s okay.”

“Yeah of course. I’m actually gonna order stuff, and I’ll pay for whatever those two want,” Dongmyeong laughs softly as Yuto walks behind the counter again, “Hey Geonhak, Juyeon, this weekend on Saturday probably, movie night? My apartment? Dongju and I got stuff for everyone. Tell Youngjo and Hwanwoong too because I know they’ll come in before I see them,” Dongmyeong smiles at Geonhak and Juyeon who both nod.

“Youngjo was asking about you. Told me vamp was tired of not seeing the pretty boy at the cafe,” Geonhak smirks at Dongmyeong who rolls his eyes.

“One of these days I will punt him,” Dongmyeong looks over at Yuto, “Can I get mine and Keonhee’s usual?” 

“Of course! Seoho, Dongju, you want your usuals?” Yuto asks, the both of them nodding as Yuto rings them up, “Your total is twenty-three ninety-five,” Yuto beams at Dongmyeong who puts his card into the chip reader, “So. Are you talking to anyone?” 

“No. You would be the first person I would tell if I was Yuto,” Dongmyeong smiles at him, “Men just aren’t that interested in me,” Dongmyeong shrugs as Yuto starts to do the orders, “Juyeon! Geonhak! I want hugs.” 

“Me too!” Dongju pouts and stomps dolls foot, Dongmyeong laughing softly and pulling Dongju close to him, Geonhak and Juyeon walking out from behind the counter.

“Needy twins,” Juyeon beams and pulls the both of them close, Geonhak hugging the three of them. 

“Yeah but they’re  _ our _ needy twins,” Geonhak kisses Dongmyeong’s head and then Dongju’s, Juyeon doing the same as Yuto finishes up the drinks.

“Your drinks are done. I would hurry up. Hyungu said that Keonhee has a ten o’clock appointment,” Yuto smiles, Dongmyeong leaning up and kissing Yuto’s cheek, “I love you! I’ll see you later,” Yuto waves as Dongmyeong grabs Keonhee’s drink and muffin before running out of the door with Dongju and Seoho, “He’s in deep.” 

Dongmyeong quickly gets in the back seat of Seoho’s car, Dongju and Seoho buckling up quickly as Dongmyeong anxiously bites at his lip piercing. Seoho starts his car and starts the short drive from the cafe to Dongmyeong’s apartment, the entire drive Dongmyeong messing with his piercings out of nervousness. Seoho parks his car and opens his trunk, Dongmyeong grabbing both his and Keonhee’s drink along with Keonhee’s muffin. Dongmyeong grabs his suitcase and somehow manages to take both his and Keonhee’s drink in one hand while taking his suitcase in the other hand. Dongmyeong pulls his keys out once he’s at the front door of the apartment and unlocks the door before turning and waving to Seoho and Dongju. He walks inside and closes the door behind him before setting the drinks down and moving his suitcase into the living room. He kicks his shoes off with a smile before looking around the apartment to see if Keonhee was even awake. 

“Keonhee? I’m home!” Dongmyeong looks around the apartment before he hears quick footsteps come from Keonhee’s bedroom. 

“DONGMYEONG!” Keonhee screams and tackles Dongmyeong to the floor in a hug.

Dongmyeong hugs Keonhee back and Dongmyeong wasn’t aware that Keonhee and he were close enough for Keonhee to be bear hugging Dongmyeong on the floor of their apartment. Keonhee buries his face deeper into Dongmyeong’s neck and Dongmyeong’s breath hitches when he feels Keonhee’s breath ghost over his neck. Dongmyeong wraps his arms around Keonhee’s neck and holds him closer, Dongmyeong trying to stop his heart from beating out of his chest. 

“I missed you. It’s really lonely at night when you’re not singing at the top of your lungs in the shower or you randomly making me dance with you. It’s quiet and I didn’t like it,” Keonhee frowns once they both sit up, “How was it though? Was it fun?” 

“I’m sorry Keonhee. I didn’t realize that I caused that much chaos at home,” Dongmyeong laughs as Keonhee rolls his eyes, “Here!” Dongmyeong hands Keonhee the coffee and muffin before puffing his cheeks out, “It was fun for the most part. We went to the zoo and the mall and the park. I got to eat at my favorite ice cream shop! My mom and dad were just a bit overbearing, but I love them a lot. Oh! I got you something. Do you want it now or later?” 

“You didn’t have to get me anything!” Keonhee cries out as Dongmyeong rolls his eyes and opens his suitcase, “What are your plans for the day?” 

“Nothing really. Probably lay down and stare at the ceiling until Shinwon gets off work. Why?” Dongmyeong grabs a bag before opening it and blushing as he realizes how much he got for Keonhee, “Here!” Dongmyeong hands the bag to Keonhee with a shy smile.

“How much did you get me Dongmyeong?” Keonhee’s jaw drops as he opens the bag before he gasps excitedly as he pulls out the Olaf funko pop, “I’VE BEEN LOOKING FOR THIS EVERYWHERE!” 

“I know,” Dongmyeong laughs softly, “There’s something in there that’s matching mine.” 

Keonhee pulls out an Olaf blanket before wrapping it around his shoulders with a bright smile. He then pulls out a Doraemon pin from the bag then pins it to his shirt, Dongmyeong smiling at the excited giggle Keonhee lets out. Keonhee then pulls out a hoodie and quickly slips it on, Dongmyeong laughing when he realizes Keonhee hasn’t noticed. 

“Keonhee, it’s got cat ears,” Dongmyeong grins at Keonhee who puts the hood up and grins at the ears that stand up on the hood. 

Keonhee grabs the last thing out of the bag which is Sailor Moon refillable coffee cup, Dongmyeong pulling out his cup from his suitcase. Keonhee’s cup has Luna with holographic moons and stars decals with a purple base cup while Dongmyeong’s cup is a holographic Sailor Moon decal with a pink base cup. Keonhee opens his cup and pours his coffee into the cup then sets it off to the side. 

“Can I hug you again?” Keonhee tilts his head while looking over at Dongmyeong. 

“You don’t have to ask,” Dongmyeong crawls into Keonhee’s lap and hugs him tightly, Keonhee hugging back. 

“Also I asked you if you were busy cause I wanted to see if you wanted to come and hang out with me at work,” Keonhee and Dongmyeong detach from the hug before Dongmyeong stands up and transfers his coffee into his Sailor Moon cup before closing his suitcase. 

“When are you leaving for work?” Dongmyeong hums as he puts his suitcase in his room and walks to the fridge, Keonhee wincing when Dongmyeong opens the fridge, “LEE KEONHEE!” 

“I got busy at work! I’m sorry!” Keonhee whines as Dongmyeong pulls out leftover takeout.

“When is the last time you had food made from home?” Dongmyeong glares at Keonhee who pouts and looks down at his feet once he stands up, “Keonhee if the next words out of your mouth are two weeks I’m going to throw you.” 

“Then I will simply keep my mouth shut,” Keonhee blushes and winces when Dongmyeong reaches up and grabs his ear, “Ow ow ow!”

“Listen to me Lee Keonhee. I’m coming with you to work and if you’re finished by the time Shinwon is done at work, you’re coming home with me and we’re making dinner together do you understand me?” Dongmyeong pushes his dyed raspberry colored hair back, “Might just get a tattoo,” Dongmyeong shrugs and puts his phone in his pocket, “Should we get going?” 

“Probably. My phone has been going off for the past twenty minutes meaning that Youngjo, Hwanwoong, or Yonghoon has been texting me to get my ass in the shop,” Keonhee snorts as he slips his shoes on, Dongmyeong doing the same and grabbing their cups, “After you handsome,” Keonhee smiles at Dongmyeong who blushes and rushes out of the apartment, Keonhee locking the door behind them before they start walking to the tattoo shop, “Hey when do you have your next shot?” 

“I should probably do that today,” Dongmyeong puffs his cheeks out, “I do know that I’ll need help cause I have to change my injection site. Also I can finally get rib tattoos,” Dongmyeong shrugs and takes a sip of his coffee, Keonhee grabbing his cup and taking a sip of his coffee.

“I can help if you’d like,” Keonhee hums softly and opens the tattoo shop door for Dongmyeong before walking in after him. 

“I mean I have to get it in my ass sooooo,” Dongmyeong laughs when Keonhee trips over his feet. 

“Why are we talking about Dongmyeong’s ass?” Youngjo smirks as vamp walks up and wraps vamps arm around Dongmyeong’s waist, “And why am I not included?” 

“HWANWOONG! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS IN LOVE WITH ME!” Dongmyeong screams, Hwanwoong running out from the back and bear hugging Dongmyeong, “Hi Woongie,” Dongmyeong laughs and kisses mers head. 

“I MISSED YOU! SO DID KEONHEE!” Hwanwoong kisses all over Dongmyeong’s cheeks, “Where’s Dongju? I miss doll too!!” 

“Dolls at Seoho’s. Doll is a little overwhelmed from the train ride but you can probably see doll tomorrow!” Dongmyeong smiles at Hwanwoong once he detaches merself from Dongmyeong.

“I hope so. I miss doll,” Hwanwoong pouts but rolls mers eyes at Youngjo looking over Dongmyeong, “Ooooo you want him so bad.” 

“Yeah I do,” Youngjo smirks as Dongmyeong rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his coffee, “Can you blame me Woong?” 

“How long is this joke going to go on for?” Yonghoon shakes his head as Hyungu gets a needle ready to pierce Yonghoon. 

“Until I get a kiss from Dongmyeong,” Youngjo laughs as vamp swings the chain that’s connected to vamps collar.

“Not happening Youngjo,” Dongmyeong sits up on the table that’s next to Yonghoon’s, “What kind of tattoo are you doing Keonhee?” 

“Kit wants a bass guitar on kits forearm with leopard print on the body,” Keonhee grabs his stuff and sets up at the table by Dongmyeong.

“GIWOOK IS COMING IN?!” Dongmyeong screams and puts a hand over his mouth, “Sorry that was really loud.” 

“Yeah Giwookie is coming in. Hey Myeong? Did you want to get something today? I’m open all day,” Hyungu grins at Dongmyeong, Dongmyeong nodding his head, “What do you want?” 

“I want a keyboard with the trans colors on my upper right thigh,” Dongmyeong looks over at Hyungu who sterilizes Yonghoon’s bottom lip then puts a mark where the piercing will go.

“Do you have shorts or something you can change into?” Hyungu hums and looks over at Dongmyeong who stands up and unbuttons his pants, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” 

“Calm down,” Dongmyeong rolls his eyes and slips his pants off, his spandex shorts now exposed, “I put these on because they’re comfortable to sleep in and I originally didn’t have plans to come here.” 

“Hey has anyone seen the stencil paper? The machine needs mo-oh fuck,” Keonhee looks at Dongmyeong and chokes on his saliva, Youngjo and Hwanwoong snorting. 

“It’s right behind Myeong. Myeong can you get it please?” Hyungu smiles at Dongmyeong who jumps off the table and reaches down to grab some, Keonhee doing his best to look anywhere except at Dongmyeong. 

By the time Dongmyeong turns around to hand Keonhee the paper, Yonghoon had the jewelry in his lip and Yonghoon was prepping for Dongmyeong’s tattoo. Keonhee takes the paper before turning towards the front door when someone walks in. 

“Harin, I love you, but I don’t want to hear it right now. My best friend comes back today and you scheduled my tattoo for today. I could be at his apartment cuddling with him, but nooooo I’m here,” Giwook huffs as Harin wraps his arm around Giwook’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry baby. I know you really wanted to see Myeongie, but today was the only day we could do it with your school schedule,” Harin kisses the side of Giwook’s head, Giwook pouting as kit looks up at kit’s boyfriend. 

“I mean you could go to my apartment, but I’m not home so you wouldn’t get much,” Dongmyeong plays with the dangling hello kitty jewelry in his belly button. 

“DONGMYEONG!” Giwook runs across the room and jumps onto the table Dongmyeong is on before straddling his waist and snuggling into kits best friend, “I missed you I missed you,” Giwook kisses Dongmyeong’s nose with a smile.

“I missed you too baby,” Dongmyeong cups Giwook’s cheeks and kisses him gently, Giwook grinning and kissing back before pulling away. 

“So you can kiss Giwook and Yuto, but not me?” Youngjo scoffs, Keonhee rolling his eyes as Giwook gets off of Dongmyeong’s lap and onto the table that Keonhee is prepping at.

“He’s got standards,” Hyungu smirks as pup starts filling ink holders after he gets Dongmyeong’s thigh ready for the stencil he made. 

“You guys are so mean to Youngjo,” Hwanwoong laughs as mer sits behind the front counter while Hyungu does the stencil for the tattoo. 

“He started it! I’ve been friends with Giwook and Yuto since we were young so of course I kiss them. I’ve been doing it since we were little,” Dongmyeong rolls his eyes and hums when Hyungu and Keonhee start their guns up at the same time, “Sorry if I fall asleep.” 

“You what?” Keonhee looks over at Dongmyeong who laughs, “You can fall asleep to that?” 

“I fell asleep when I got most of my sleeve and when I got my right arm done,” Dongmyeong laughs softly, “Only reason I didn’t fall asleep when I got my stomach done was because I was at a tattoo event. I need to get it touched up,” Dongmyeong frowns. 

“I can do it for free,” Keonhee smiles at Dongmyeong who blushes and nods, “Sweet. Tomorrow?” 

“Sounds like a plan,” Dongmyeong closes his eyes as Hyungu starts in on the tattoo, Dongmyeong slowly falling asleep as Keonhee starts Giwook’s tattoo.

By the time Dongmyeong wakes up, there’s already saniderm on his thigh and Giwook’s forearm. Giwook is currently talking to Harin, Hyungu, Yonghoon, Youngjo, and Hwanwoong about kits awful algebra teacher. Keonhee turns around and smiles at Dongmyeong when he notices him awake. Dongmyeong stretches and yawns before making grabby hands at Keonhee, Keonhee walking over and wrapping his arms around Dongmyeong in a hug. 

“The boys are going to close up tonight so I can go home with you when Shinwon and Yuto get here. They’re on their way. How did you sleep?” Keonhee sits down on the table as Dongmyeong puts his jeans back on. 

“I didn’t pay yet,” Dongmyeong stretches before leaning into Keonhee, “I slept pretty good.”

“You don’t have to. You know that I can’t technically get paid for tattoos yet,” Hyungu shrugs before rolling his eyes when Dongmyeong holds cash out for Hyungu to take, “You didn’t have to.” 

“Wanted to. It looks amazing,” Dongmyeong stretches and stands up, Keonhee standing up before kissing Dongmyeong’s head and walking to the back to get something. 

Dongmyeong’s entire body freezes once Keonhee leaves as he realizes what just happened. Dongmyeong blinks as his brain goes through every possible scenario of why his heart would be beating this fast. The only time this happened was when he had a crush on Geonhak and Geonhak had kissed his cheek. Oh no.  _ Oh fuck no. _

“Giwook can I talk to you outside for a second please?” Dongmyeong looks up at Giwook who tilts kits head but nods and walks outside with Dongmyeong. 

“Are you okay? Myeongie what’s wrong? You’re burning up! Your face is all red,” Giwook frowns and feels Dongmyeong’s forehead to check for a fever.

“Giwookie, you have to promise me you won’t tell anyone, not even Harin,” Dongmyeong’s heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest and he’s not sure if he’ll survive being around Keonhee for any longer than five minutes. 

“I promise. I swear on everything that I won’t tell anyone,” Giwook holds Dongmyeong’s hands with a smile. 

“I think I have a crush on Keonhee. Like before I left for my parent’s house we weren’t super close but we would cuddle and hug while watching tv or just when we needed affection, but we still weren’t really that close. After I left though and while I was on vacation, every tiny little thing I did reminded me of him and I kept missing him and being able to hug him. And I,” Dongmyeong grips Giwook’s hands, “I’m scared. I don’t want to fall for someone again.” 

“I know you don’t baby. It was hard enough with Geonhak, I know,” Giwook pulls him into a hug, “But I think he likes you too. The entire time you were gone he kept moping around the studio or at our apartment. He bought lotion that smelled just like yours because he missed it. Dongmyeong, you should really try getting closer to him and maybe things will work out. I’m here though okay?” Giwook smiles and holds Dongmyeong close, “We should go inside though. I’m excited about this weekend though! Geonhak texted Harin about it and I’m really excited,” Giwook grins as they walk inside. 

“I am too! I got stuff for you!” Dongmyeong laughs when Giwook whines at Dongmyeong. 

The lead up to the movie night is both exciting and nerve wracking. Dongmyeong and Keonhee continued to get closer, Dongmyeong even falling asleep in Keonhee’s bed once as they watched anime. Keonhee has been ten times more cuddly and affectionate since Dongmyeong came back. When Keonhee worked on Dongmyeong’s tattoo the both of them kept blushing which caused everyone at the shop to laugh at them. Dongmyeong and Keonhee have been inseparable since Dongmyeong came home and Dongmyeong has never been so happy. When the day of the movie night comes, Dongmyeong is beyond nervous. He’s told Yuto, Shinwon, Giwook, Dongju, Seoho, Geonhak, and Juyeon about his crush on Keonhee and he’s just hoping that none of them say a goddamn thing to him. As Keonhee and Yuto clean while singing, Dongmyeong is nervously fixing his clothes from the shopping trip Yuto and he took earlier. Dongmyeong looks down at his fishnets and fixes them through the holes of his jeans, his cropped hoodie exposing his lower stomach tattoos and belly button piercing, his fishnets stopping just below the piercing. He fixes his choker that has three chains hanging from the rings. He applies another layer of glitter gloss to his lips before he walks out of his bedroom and to the kitchen where Keonhee and Yuto are currently at, Shinwon now sitting on the couch. Dongmyeong looks over Keonhee’s outfit, the older wearing black ripped jeans and a Sailor Moon long sleeved shirt, a choker with spikes and two chains adorning his neck. Yuto is wearing black jeans and a dinosaur hoodie while Shinwon is wearing sweatpants and a black hoodie. Dongmyeong walks into the kitchen and sits up on the counter, Keonhee walking over and immediately hugging Dongmyeong. 

“You look really pretty Myeongie,” Keonhee kisses Dongmyeong’s nose, Dongmyeong grinning and hugging him back. 

“You’re really pretty too Keonhee,” Dongmyeong pouts when Keonhee pulls away to finish cleaning, “When is everyone else getting here?” 

“Like twenty or thirty minutes,” Yuto walks over to Dongmyeong and quickly kisses him, Dongmyeong kissing back softly before pulling away. 

“Yeah, but we’re here now. Where’s my twin? Keonhee you better have your hands off my brother!” Dongju huffs as doll storms into the apartment. 

“DONGJU SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Dongmyeong jumps off the counter as he tackles his brother, “I will rip off your testicles and feed them to our parents!” 

“I was just joking around Myeongie,” Dongju laughs and stands up once Dongmyeong gets off of doll, “Where’s Shinwon? I’m stealing Yuto’s boyfriend.” 

“Only if I can steal yours,” Yuto smirks as dino wraps dinos arm around Seoho’s waist, Seoho leaning back against Yuto’s chest. 

“Aren’t you all dating?” Keonhee asks confused, Shinwon smirking as he kisses Dongju’s shoulder. 

“Aren’t you in love with Dongmyeong?” Shinwon looks at Keonhee who trips and falls on his face. 

“SHINWON I TOLD YOU TO KEEP THAT A SECRET!” Keonhee screams and storms off to his room, Dongmyeong’s heart speeding. 

“Babe. He was going to confess tonight,” Seoho frowns at Shinwon who sighs, “You’re going to have to apologize to him.” 

“I will. I’m just tired of seeing them dance around it. Didn’t Dongmyeong do the same thing to us?” Shinwon raises his eyebrow, Yuto and Dongju nodding their heads as Geonhak and Juyeon walk inside of the apartment. 

“I don’t know what’s going on but I don’t like the energy I just walked into,” Juyeon slips mews shoes off, Geonhak slipping theirs off and nodding their head. 

“Why does it feel like something big just happened?” Youngjo asks as vamp takes vamps shoes off, Hwanwoong takes mers shoes off as mer and Youngjo walks into the apartment. 

“Shinwon, you better fucking apologize to him when I come out of the room,” Dongmyeong glares at Shinwon who nods his head, Dongmyeong rolling his eyes before he walks to Keonhee’s room and opens the door, “Keonhee. It’s me. We should talk,” Dongmyeong closes the door behind him. 

“If you’re going to reject me, please just go ahead and do it now,” Keonhee sniffles as he looks over at Dongmyeong.

“It’d be kind of stupid for someone to reject their crush,” Dongmyeong walks over and sits on Keonhee’s bed. 

“But I’m not rejecting yo-wait what?” Keonhee looks over at Dongmyeong, tears running down his face. 

“Keonhee? Are you crying? Baby no,” Dongmyeong frowns and crawls into Keonhee’s lap, “Why are you crying?” 

“I’ve literally been in love with you since we moved in together. You’re beautiful, you’re so precious, you care about me. I love you Dongmyeong. I’ve been so scared to tell you that’s why I tried not to be really clingy, but then after you left it just felt like all the happiness and color drained from this apartment and me. You mean so much to me Dongmyeong. I told Shinwon about two months ago how I felt about you and he kept telling me that if I didn’t tell you he would. I didn’t think he would actually do it. This entire time I thought you liked Giwook,” Keonhee laughs sadly as Dongmyeong wipes his tears away, “You actually like me back?’ 

“God Keonhee. I wish you would have told me sooner. I literally think you’re the cutest fucking person around and I want to hold your hand and take you on dates and just be yours. You’re so fucking pretty and amazing. When I was on vacation everything reminded me of you. I wanted nothing more than to just climb on the couch and cuddle with you while we watched some dumb show. Every store I went into, there was something there that made me think of you and I almost got something for you in every store we went into. I love having you around and I very much think that I’m close to being in love with you as well. Can I kiss you? Please?” Dongmyeong cups Keonhee’s cheeks, Keonhee nodding his head and closing his eyes. 

Dongmyeong kisses Keonhee deeply, their septums clashing against each other, Keonhee sighing happily as he kisses back just as deep. Keonhee tangles his fingers into Dongmyeong’s hair, Dongmyeong resting his hands on Keonhee’s shoulders when Keonhee bites at Dongmyeong’s bottom lip. Dongmyeong parts his lips, Keonhee sliding his tongue past Dongmyeong’s lips and fighting with Dongmyeong’s tongue for dominance. Dongmyeong groans out when Keonhee tugs his hair, Keonhee smirking into the kiss as he takes dominance and explores Dongmyeong’s mouth. Dongmyeong drags his nails down Keonhee’s chest, Keonhee breaking the kiss and throwing his head back. Dongmyeong grins before grabbing Keonhee’s face and pressing small kisses all over his face then kissing him gently. Keonhee kisses back softly then pulls away again with a smile. 

“So, can I take you on a date tomorrow?” Keonhee beams at Dongmyeong who laughs and nods, “Perfect. Should we head back out there?” 

“Maybe. Staying in here with you sounds a lot better though,” Dongmyeong pouts and kisses Keonhee’s nose.

“We have the rest of our lives my love,” Keonhee kisses Dongmyeong’s cheek before picking him up and taking him to the living room. 

“Keonhee. I’m really sorry. That was a dick move and I should have just let you confess on your own time,” Shinwon frowns once Keonhee sits down on the couch, the rest of the group either sitting on the chairs or laying on the floor. 

“It’s okay Shinwon. No worries. Everything’s all good,” Keonhee grabs Dongmyeong’s chin before kissing him again, Dongmyeong kissing him back. 

“GO DONGMYEONG! GO DONGMYEONG!” Giwook and Harin shout excitedly while everyone claps before the two part from their kiss. 

“Mine?” Keonhee whispers to Dongmyeong once Dongju starts the movie. 

“All yours baby,” Dongmyeong grins and snuggles into Keonhee’s chest as Keonhee wraps his arms around Dongmyeong’s waist. 

Oh how much things change because of a silly vacation. 


End file.
